


Two O'clock

by pookiestheone



Series: New Year's Resolution [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: It's going to be a long night.





	Two O'clock

About two o’clock Steve stumbled out of the house in search of his car. _I’m not too drunk to drive._ Billy had kept him supplied with beer, magically appearing when he seemed to need one, then just as quickly disappearing into the crowd. He didn’t go looking for him. Finally things had settled down and he noticed as he looked around everyone who was still there had paired off. He spotted Nance on the sofa with Jonathan wrapped around her and he decided that was enough. _Talk about a spare prick at a wedding._

He fumbled in his pocket with his keys as he finally spotted his car parked halfway down the street. _Yep, just where I left it._ He pulled them out and immediately dropped them into the snow. “Fuck!” He bent forward to pick them up and landed on his hands and knees

“Hey, Harr … Steve. Leaving already? Gonna crawl home?”

He turned to see Billy standing about ten feet away, hands on his hips.

“Dropped my damn keys.”

Billy walked over to him. “I like my theory better.”

“You would,” Steve grumbled as he searched the snow before kneeling on them. “Yeow! Jesus fucking …”

“Language, language,” Billy admonished jokingly as he reached down to grab Steve by the arm and hoist him to his feet. “I think you should probably just stay here.”

“Nah. I can walk anyway. Just ten minutes that …” Steve looked around to get his bearings then pointed up the street in the opposite direction. “way. Up to … uh, what the fuck is that street? Oh yeah, Primrose. Who names a street in Hawkins ‘Primrose’? Then over two, no three, blocks and home sweet home is just a few skips away.”

“So you’re going to skip home?”

“It’s a fugu … figure of speech. Why aren’t you drunk?”

“Who says I’m not. I just hold my booze better than some lightweight I know.”

“And where’s your girlfriend?” Steve asked ignoring the snipe directed at him.

“Sleeping in the bedroom with Tommy of all people. And she’s not my girlfriend; just my latest mistake.” He reached out and grabbed the keys.

“Hey! Give those back.”

“You’re not driving.”

“You got my house keys. Want me to crawl in a window?”

“Ring the bell.”

“Right, at … whatever time this is. Besides no one’s home.”

“How about I walk with you?”

“Or you could drive me.”

“Or I could walk with you.”

“Fine.” Steve searched his pockets. “Where are my gloves?”

“Look down.”

“Ah, must have dropped them.” He went to bend over, but Billy beat him to it.

“I’m not picking you up again. Here.”

They were several yards down the street before Steve spoke.

“You coming back for your girl …, date?”

“She’s Tommy’s problem now.”

“Chivalrous.”

“Listen to you and you’re big words. You faking being drunk?”

“May have had a bit too much …” Steve started before he slipped on an icy patch and Billy had to catch him. “A bit too much to drink, but that doesn’t make me stupid.”

“Hmmm.”

“And speaking of that, you’ve been watching me.”

“Have I?” There was uncertainty in Billy’s voice.

“Yeah. Knew when I wanted a beer, knew when I was leaving.”

“Oh, that.” Billy seemed relieved. “Coincidence that’s all.”

“Just like midnight, right?”

“Uh, huh.”

“Bullshit then, bullshit now.”

“That’s my trademark.’ Billy shrugged. “Get used to it.”

Steve went silent for a few paces then stopped and grabbed Billy’s arm, turning him so he could see his face in the light from the streetlamp. 

“We **are** going to have to talk, you know.”

“I know.” Billy pulled away and kept walking. “Just not here where I can freeze my nuts off. Hurry up.”

“Always an excuse with you,” Steve said as he caught up.

They managed the rest of the way without incident.

“You coming in?” Steve asked, key in the lock. “Get warm?” He turned the lock and held open the door. “There’s coffee. Good shit my mom gets from Chicago, none of the dishwater you usually get around here.”

“I could use a coffee.”


End file.
